


He's an awkward one.

by Transvinter



Series: Polyamory is the Weirdest Drug [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Asking Out, F/M, Modern Fantasy AU, Multi, Polumachina, Who knows who's watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transvinter/pseuds/Transvinter
Summary: Keyleth is relaxing in the garden when someone visits her.





	He's an awkward one.

The Garden at Greyskull was notorious throughout their neighborhood, the tall golden leafed tree that was in the center courtyard. The pink and purple flowers and how even in the dead of winter the garden was full of life. The garden was stuck in an eternal spring. Even now in the early morning as the dew settled and the sun shone across the droplets of water. The scent of soft life filled the nose. Keyleth loved it, this was her place. She had raised every single plant here by hand with her love and only a tid bit of her ancestral power. 

She was leaning against her golden tree, her “Sun Tree.” Not one blessed by Pelor himself but once the sapling of the tree in Percy's home of Whitestone. She was mindlessly playing Candy Crush on her phone when she heard the steps of feet approaching her. She looked up to see the long shaggy hair and mismatched eyes of Kashaw. 

“Hey Kash? Do you need something?”

The brunette rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, not making eye contact with the Ashari woman. 

“Keyleth, are you free on Thursday?”

She stood abruptly, “Is this a date? Cause if it is I'd like to go, but we have D&D so I can't. But. What about Friday?” She took a few steps towards him her eyes lighting up a bright green.

“Yeah. It's a date, why else would I even be asking you-” The nurse cut himself off, “I can do Friday, before work. If that's good for you?”

“That's fantastic! I can't wait to tell Vax!” Keyleth stopped herself looking at her friend with some concern.

“Wait, Kash. You do know Vax and I are Poly right? Like I'm dating Vax, and some others but that's complicated…”

“Keyleth I know. I asked Vax if he was ok with it, and I work for Pike. So the two of them think it's cool. And I'm still technically married. Vesh, won't sign the divorce papers.” Kashaw shrugged speaking in his normal annoyed unenthusiastic tone.  
_______

“Apparently Keyleth has a thing for emo boys.” Scanlan thought to himself as he and the others watched from the balcony over the sunroom. 

His first month at Greyskull had been strange, but as the summer sun beamed down across his friends. He didn't even remember he was using Grog as a chair.


End file.
